What would you do?
by twilight-x-eclipse
Summary: What would you do if you only had days to live? How would you live them through? Why don't you ask Wendy?


**Alright then. Hey, I'm Melissa. I've been writing fanfiction for about a year now, reading it for two. Ummm, this is my first Peter Pan fanfic. I think that the story's cute so I kind of branched it from the book and the movie. You'll see what I mean later. So enjoy and leave reviews**

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, tragic isn't it?

Started writing: December 27, 2005

Finished writing chapter: December 27, 2005

Summary: What would you do? If you only had days to live, how would you live them through?

"What would you do? If you only had days to live, how would you live them through?

Why had the doctor told Wendy to think about that? It wasn't as if she was going to die, was it? _Oh, how I wish Peter were here._ Where did that come from? Wendy was nearly sixteen, she hadn't seen Peter since four years ago at her window and altogether stopped thinking about him two years ago. It was 1918, a time to grow up, her aunt had said and now she finally had.

"Wendy," her father called her name gently and Wendy realized that she wasn't really in her father's world again, she was staring out the window, thinking of Peter.

"Yes, Father?" Wendy's voice was hoarse from disuse.

"Have you thought about what the doctor said?"

"A little bit," Wendy lied. She had thought about it a lot, but not what she would do, but what the doctor had meant. Wendy hated doctors, at least the male ones. They were the worst of them all. The adults were all liars, but the doctors were the worst. The doctors, you see, acted like nothing in the world was wrong, everything was fantastic, and that is what made the doctors the worst liars.

"The doctor told me what was wrong. Would you like to know?

"Yes," Wendy said. But she was thinking, _Of course I want to know. IT is me with the problem not daddy. It's not fair if the doctor would tell daddy, but not me. _

"You have leukemia."

_Peter, Peter, Peter…_

"What? What's that?" Wendy demanded.

"It's a new form of cancer, just discovered."

"Cancer?" _Peter, Peter, Peter… "_I'm not even sixteen, I don't have cancer!"

"I'm sorry, Wendy." Her father told her. He reached across the coach's dark interior and gathered his daughter in his arms.

Wendy sobbed into her dad's shoulder while Peter's voice filled her head. "Forget them, Wendy. Forget them all. Come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown-up things again." Still sobbing, Wendy cried to into her father's shoulder, "Never is an awfully long time."

-

Mr. Darling led Wendy inside at the house where they lived and where Wendy had lived all her life. As always, Wendy looked at the stained glass window where the nursery was and discovered it was open. Excited, Wendy's tears dried instantly and she ran into the hours, pushing past her family, declaring she was to take a nap, and ran to her room which was still the nursery. She sprinted up to the door, but stopped for breath at the door.

Wendy closed her eyes, opened the door, and walked inside.

END

OF

CHAPTER

ONE

GOTCHA! yeah didn't I? There is more to this chapter!

Chapter One continued

The first thing Wendy heard stepping into her bedroom was deep breathing. At first she thought it was herself, so she quickly opened her eyes and turned on her light.

Nothing was there.

Wendy fell to the ground, crying. Her arms were crossed over her legs, which were out in front of herself, not caring who saw her in this miserable state. Still sobbing, she almost didn't hear someone speak.

"Girl," a deep, familiar voice said, "why are you crying?"

Wendy's head shot up and saw a young man. He had naturally bronzed skin that came from spending hours playing and wandering many hours in the sun. He was lean and had muscles from years of fighting and caring about difficult things. His emerald green eyes flickered with many emotions, mostly mischief. Brown hair kissed by the sun made his locks dirty-blonde. Dressed in dark vines and leaves made him completely wonderful to look at. There were no flaws in his appearance and he was perfectly handsome.

"Wendy, is that you?" the boy who Wendy thought was Peter asked.

"Yes. Is that you Peter?" Wendy questioned.

"You know another who can fly?" Peter sounded interested.

"A few, like my brothers, but none as good as you." Wendy replied honestly.

"It is I, Peter Pan," he paused for a moment, then said," You kept the window open." Peter looked confused for some reason.

"Of course I left the window open for you." Tears were beginning to fill Wendy Moira Angela Darling's stunning blue eyes. And, in a sudden burst of inspiration, Wendy ran to Peter and threw her arms around his neck.

Peter seemed tense at first, but then relaxed, wrapping his arms around Wendy's slender frame. Tears now fell from Wendy's eyes and onto Peter's bronzed skin.

Before Wendy could say anything, Peter said, "I missed you."

More tears fell from Wendy's baby blue eyes as she said she missed him too, and Peter held her tighter and said, "Please don't cry, Wendy, everything will be alright if you don't cry."

End of Chapter 1

**So that was the real end of Chapter 1. Will everything be alright if Wendy doesn't cry? We'll soon find out. Later! Melissa**


End file.
